It is well known to use one or more vertically extending tubular rod holders connected to supports for holding fishing rods.
The present invention is directed to an improved rod holder which will position and securely hold fishing rods and prevent them from rotating and bouncing around and becoming damaged, and includes supporting structure for other fishing accessories such as knives and pliers.